No Backward Glances
by max-rose-clary
Summary: After the movie- what if Christine had followed Eric through the mirror without him knowing? What if Raoul had followed Christine with the help of the mob? All of this and more!
1. Try to Forgive

No Backward Glances

Try to forgive

Erik POV

I decided to risk one last glance at my dear Christine before I disappeared forever. Her arms were encircled around the Viscount and she refused to look back. I struggled to hold in tears as I watched the two of them turn the corner. Christine deserved the best of everything, and I… I couldn't give her anything. I was a scarred monster and she was an angel reincarnate.

The tears that had been threatening to overflow; flowed down my face in silent rivers. I didn't try to wipe them off, I just let them flow. The pain of losing the one person who hadn't judged me for my face, who's face had lit up when she saw me, the girl I had given my heart to, was too fresh in my mind to do anything but cry. She didn't mean to hurt me; I could see that in the tears that had run down her face as she left. That didn't mean I wasn't hurt.

She couldn't be forced to live a life of darkness. Her light needed to be seen by the whole world, her voice worshipped for its beauty. I couldn't give her that life. I gave her the wings to fly, it was her job to use them right.

I held the little ring that had once represented a promise of a future. Now it was a just a sad reminder of the love I once held. As much as I wanted to throw it into the water, never to see it again; I felt the need to keep a part of Christine with me. She had shown her faith in me by returning the ring. To her she must have thought I would be able to find love again. How foolish she was! She might have realized that I needed a part of her near me to carry on.

I took one last look around the place I had called home for most of my life. My gaze lingered on my mask. I wouldn't need it where I was going, or at least I hoped. If I did I would just get another one. I really didn't know or care where I would end up. If Christine wasn't there I wouldn't be whole. My soul, if I actually had one; lived in her. It rejoiced when she opened her mouth and graced me with her voice. Only then did I feel human.

With that, I walked through the shattered mirror.

There was no light in the tunnel, but I could have cared less. I mean I was a creature of the night. Darkness normally didn't bother me, though right now it felt as if the darkness was closing in and suffocating me. I stumbled into the wall of the tunnel, quite ungracefully and slowly sank to my knees as the pain tore at me.

What had I become? I wasn't some lowly weak human. For years I had been respected and feared in the Paris Opera House. Now I was lying on the floor in a dark tunnel in some God forsaken place. I had been reduced to nothing more than a crying baby, and all for some woman who had left me at first chance she got. So what if I taught her how to use her voice? So what if I was the only one who saw the pain that consumed her when she first arrived at the opera house? I wasn't the one who saw her potential; wait, yes I was.

Thanks to her I was in this pain. She had caused this, not me. I had only shown her love and devotion. I had loved her before I heard her sing, unlike her pathetic little Viscount. I should have killed him when I got the chance, but I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt Christine like that, so I had to leave. If I stayed I would so tempted to kill her precious Viscount, and if given the chance again I probably wouldn't think twice about ending his life. Then once again I would have put her in a situation where I am portrayed as the bad guy.

Why couldn't she realize that everything I did, I did for her? I killed to protect her. I composed to hear the beauty behind her voice. I did everything in my power to further her career that I could, and then some. So how did she repay me, she showed me how she felt about me; how she loved me. Then she left, without a single word. Without a "I'm sorry," or "please forgive me." I knew she probably thought she was helping me, and I guess she was. If she would have spoken my resolve would have come crashing down around me. I would have taken her in my arms, never to let her go.

I would find a way to protect her, even now. It wasn't like the Viscount could, he had proved that when he appeared in my lair with not a single weapon. He didn't have a thought in his head, other than "Save Christine." If something had happened to her on my watch I would have made a semi-solid plan on how to save her before rushing in like a fool.

She didn't understand how important she was. She called me an angel, but in truth she was the angel sent to save me. She had turned a monster into a man. She had taken a grotesque creature of darkness and turned him into a soaring angel of music. When our voices collided, everything stopped. Everyone held their breath, and froze in wonder.

The tears that had been steaming down my face in rushing rivers had ceased. I was unfeeling. I would not cry over the girl who had destroyed everything. The monster inside me was raging. Telling me to go back and "deal" with all the people bent on hunting me down…including the little Viscount de Changy.

I couldn't. I needed to make Christine happy, and killing all of her fellow dancers and performer's probably wouldn't help anything. Nothing mattered but her happiness. If she was happy, I would find a way to continue. I just had to pray that her happiness included singing. If it didn't I wouldn't be able to stay away. I would have to find her and make sure my best creation worked flawlessly once again.

I would do anything just to hear her soaring voice again. Thinking of her, the tears managed to overcome my resolve of never crying over her. Where was my angel? Where was the voice that had made my heart soar and my heart race? Then I heard a haunting voice in a melody I knew all too well.

"Angel of music, I denied you, turning from true beauty, Angel of music, my protector, I love you my angel." Sang a voice I dreamed about. "Angel, please," came a cry from the darkness.

I was too shocked to reply to my dear Christine, though I wanted to with all my heart. Why had she followed me? Did she mean it when she said "I love you my angel"? I was about to cry out, when a dark figure tripped over my sprawled out legs. They went flying and landing with a small cry. A cry I knew too well.

"Christine?" I whispered crawling over to her fallen figure. I could only see her faint outline, yet I saw her head shoot up. "Angel," she whispered back. I lit a match as I neared her. It flamed to light casting an eerie glow all around. My eyes took in every detail of Christine, trying to commit her to my memory.

Something though was clearly off. Her beautiful brown eyes were rimmed with red as tears streamed down her face. Her normally glowing skin was pale as a ghost and she still wore the wedding dress; which was wet. Yet what frightened me most was the look in her eyes. Normally her eyes were full of life and beauty, now they looked wild with grief and pain. She looked broken.

"Chris…Christine. What is wrong my dear," I asked leaning forward. She just looked at me as tears rushed down her face. I moved closer, as if to put my arms around her; but I stopped at the last second. The pain was just too fresh to comfort the one who had caused it all. I was about to speak when Christine whispered, "Forgive me."

I froze in shock. She had risked everything by following me, including her future with Raoul. "I love you, and have since our first lesson. Every day since then I have had dreams that you were a man and that we could have a future together. Now it is an actual possibility. I choose you. I did before and I do now. I am not whole without you. You are everything to me. You inspired my voice and taught me how to use it. I have never even thanked you for that," she whispered her voice breaking multiple times.

I refused to move, refused to believe what she said. My heart begged me to take her in my arms and love her, while my mind wouldn't let of the fact that she left. Though now she was back, in a dark tunnel with no one to protect her but me. Without realizing it I had moved closer to her. She hid her face from me using her tangled brown curls. She looked up to me, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

That's when it happened.

In a split second her lips were on mine. Throwing her arms around me, she deepened the kiss. I dropped the match and it went out in a second, plunging us into darkness. After a few moments I slowly wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest. Her lips tasted sweet like apples in the spring with a hint of salt, most likely from her tears. The kiss was powerful and full of desire. Her hand stroked my scars delicately. I shivered in delight. No one had ever dared touch the deformed part of my face. I didn't want to let go, I wanted more of her.

Slowly I pulled back. I hated doing it, but we needed to talk. Before I could get a word out, Christine was kissing me. Softly, gently she kissed every deformed and scarred piece of skin. Tears cascaded down my face at her kindness and in that moment I knew every word she said had been true. She loved the monster.

She slowly wrapped her slender arms around me and pulled me down into her lap. My head rested in her lap as she stroked my hair and face with a feather light touch. I felt loved for the first time in years. She had come for me. I opened my eyes, seeing the shadow of her frame. I reached up to her face, pulling her down to me.

Our lips met in a gentle kiss. It was familiar and completely perfect. Nothing could ruin the moment. We were together and that is all that mattered. I moved toward her, wrapping my arms around her torso and lifting her onto my knees not caring one bit that she was wet.

She broke the kiss with a small gasp. "I love you Christine," I whispered into her neck before pressing a soft kiss to the base of her neck. "I love you too angel," she whispered back. My right arm snaked into my pocket to light another match so I could see my love. In a short second the small match in my hand came to life, shedding its gentle light on Christine.

She sat upon my lap, a small smile on her face. Her appearance had drastically changed in the few minutes since I had last really looked at her. A small healthy blush had crept its way onto her checks and her eyes overflowed with love. "Monsieur Angel, may I ask you a question," she said slowly. "Of course my dear," I said gently. "What is your name? Surely you must have one Angel," she whispered glancing at me shyly.

For a second my mind raced. A name held a lot of power. Should I reveal mine? Of course I should! She was mine as I was hers.

"Eric," I whispered looking down. "Eric," she breathed. I looked up at her, fearing her reaction to my name. I knew it was foolish but not many people know the name of a demon. Those who did often abused that privilege. Her eyes were filled with wonder as she gazed upon me, scars and all.

"It's perfect," she said softly. I smiled; a true smile. She smiled back immediately. "You should smile more often," she whispered running her fingers though my thin hair. The match in my hand went out with a small whoosh, and we were plunged back into the darkness that I knew.

She moved closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder. All was perfect, but only for a second.

Suddenly we heard angry shouts coming from my lair, and we saw the flashes of torches that could only mean one thing. The mob had found us. Christine cowered against me, obviously frightened. "Come Christine we must leave," I whispered urgently pulling her to her feet. She gasped in pain. "What's wrong," I whispered running my hands over her trying to find the source of pain.

"Nothing Eric, you just moved very fast," she said her voice muffled from pressing her face into my shoulder. I didn't believe her one bit, but we needed to move…now. I grabbed her hand anyway and started moving forwards. I didn't dare light a match in the fear it would lead the mob straight to us. I took the lead, keeping one hand firmly around Christine's hand and the other pressed against the wall.

"Come on, come on," I mumbled to myself in frustration. There was a lever somewhere over here that would lead us to our freedom, but I couldn't find it. Christine was slowing down. Her breathing seemed labored and walking seemed to hurt. From her faint outline I could see her stiff posture that would suggest she was in pain and trying not to show it.

The mob seemed to be catching up to us. The dancing lights seemed to mock us as they drew near. All of a sudden Christine stopped. I quickly turned to her, sensing something was off. "You have to go on without me Eric. I am just giving them a clear path to us. No matter where we go they will be able to follow our trail. I am so sorry," she whimpered.

"What? There isn't a trail for them to follow. What are you taking about," I asked urgently all the while still trying to find the lever that would lead us to freedom. "There is a set of bloody footprints for them to follow," she whispered so softly I could barely hear. Without even thinking I lit a match.

Her feet were bare and bloody. I gasped. How could she have been walking this entire time without saying anything? "What happened," I whispered trying to shield the light with my other hand. "The glass from the shattered mirror cut me," she said refusing to meet my eyes. I was starting to panic. I needed to tend to her feet, but we needed to keep moving. I glanced back, letting out a small gasp when I realized how close the mob had gotten. "Find him," bellowed out a voice that made my blood boil. I glanced at Christine and she looked to be paralyzed in fear.

"Raoul," she said burrowing into me. I quickly extinguished the match and made a split second decision. In one fluid motion I picked up Christine bridal style and took off racing into the darkness. Christine wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. Hopefully this would keep Raoul and the mob off our track for now.

My mind raced. There had to be another tunnel that would save us. I had to be overlooking something. I stopped; I needed to calm down and think things through. "Sing for me," I whispered to Christine. Without missing a beat her sweet soprano voice rang out in a whisper.

"No one would listen, you alone could hear my music, then at least, a voice in the dark, seemed to cry "I hear you; I hear you fears, your torment and your tears. You saw my loneliness, shared in my emptiness, no one would listen, no one but you heard as the outcast hears"

The breath I had been holding in came out in a whoosh. "Where did you hear that," I whispered to my love. She couldn't have ever heard that from me, even though it was my melody. I only sang it when I felt alone, when she was busy with rehearsals. "I don't know," she whispered back. I was so preoccupied with the thought of her sweet voice; I hadn't noticed that my feet had led me to a branch in the tunnel.

Suddenly everything came rushing back. I smiled to myself before taking off into the left branch of the tunnel. In a few short moments we had reached a lever. Another smile managed to find its way onto my face as I pulled the lever and a doorway opened shedding gentle light on us.

As the door closed behind us in one silent yet fluid motion, I carefully set Christine down on her feet. I winced as she let out a small groan of pain. "I am so sorry Christine, forgive me. I will return in a moment," I said pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

I hurried through the tunnel, dreading every moment I was away from Christine. At the end of the tunnel stood a mighty black stallion, his dark eyes glistening from the faint light coming from the torches on the walls. As I neared him he let out a small yet threatening neigh. "Whoa boy," I whispered. He slowly came toward me, keeping his eyes on my deformed face.

Even my own animals who I had kept for years were afraid of my face. Yet somehow in some crazy turn of events, Christine managed to love me. She had tamed the monster that bared the name "Phantom of the Opera" and turned him into an "Angel of Music."

I quickly mounted the stallion that towered above me. Riding slowly yet purposefully toward the place I had left my dear Christine. As we approached the point where I had left her I noticed a fallen figure, laying on the floor. As we drew near I realized it was Christine. I jumped off the horse and sprinted toward her.

My heart raced as I noticed the small pools of blood that had formed around her feet. Her head lay on the ground, her beautiful brown hair hiding her face from sight. Kneeling before her I pulled her into my lap. Brushing her curls aside I noticed her white pallor and her shut eyes. "Christine… open your eyes my dear. Please…" I cried in horror.

"Eric," she whispered after a few moments. I smiled though the tears that had started falling down my face. Reaching up she started to brush the tears from my face in a gentle manner. With my help she sat up. I rose to my feet in a fluid motion and turned to face the woman who had taken my heart. "Christine, I love you. You found a way to love me, even looking like this. Will… will you spend the rest of your life by my side… as my wife," I said infusing as much love as was humanly possible into what I said.

"Yes."


	2. No More Silent Tears

**Hey readers! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about chapter 2. Please forgive me for spelling Erik wrong, I couldn't believe it when I realized what I had done. I felt so stupid _ But thank you if you pointed it out. This was never meant as a one shot, so please just bear with me as I continue writing. I will try to update at least once a week. I also forgot to mention that I don't own Phantom of the Opera or any of the songs I use. Singing and direct quotes will be italicized in this chapter to make things easier. **_**Let my Opera begin**_**!**

* * *

Christine POV

I couldn't believe it. Erik was going to be mine forever; no one would be able to take me away from him. His face lit up as he realized what I had just said. My eyes were immediately were drawn to his smile. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was when he smiled. Now that we were together, I would find a way to make him smile more; starting now.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my feet I threw myself into his arms. His arms wrapped around my torso and twirled me around in circles like a little girl. For a split second I forgot everything. The pain of losing my father, the mob bent on hunting us down, even what Raoul had said to be when I had started to leave him. "You're…you're mine," Erik whispered to me in a joyous voice.

"Forever," I said unable to keep a smile off my face. Very slowly Erik bent down, setting me on his knee. Keeping one arm wrapped around me tight, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the ring; the same ring that I had placed back into his palm just moments ago. A tear managed to work its way out of my eye and flow down my face. "What's wrong my dear?" Erik whispered unable to sound normal. He was panicking, I could tell.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy," I whispered burrowing into his chest. He gave me a small smile before placing the ring on my left ring finger, where it would always stay. I held up my hand proudly, gazing at the ring that belonged there.

"Come, we must go," Erik whispered before pressing a kiss to my forehead. Very carefully he stood up, managing to keep me safely tucked in his arms. My feet never touched the ground as he carried me toward a towering black beast. I didn't even move as he swung the two of us onto the horse. Resting my head against his chest I fell asleep, knowing I would be safe as long as I was in my angel's arms.

* * *

Erik POV

The smile couldn't stay off my face as we rode through the tunnels of the Opera house. Christine was here in my arms; that was all I could ever ask for. My body moved with the movement of the horse in a natural synchronization. Christine's body was never jostled, I made sure of it. She had chosen me and starting today I would do everything to protect and make her happy. If that meant living in a city and working in an Opera, then so be it. If all it entailed was living together in a safe place; I would still be the happiest man alive.

I knew we would be coming up to a small room, hidden within the walls. Once we got there I would have to awaken my angel, so I could tend to her feet and pack the necessary things that we would need. I had not heard any noise coming from behind us. Nor had I seen any flickering lights that meant the mob had followed us.

How foolish of the mob to think they could trap and kill a phantom! I had lived in the Opera house all my life, never to be caught. Why did they think they could catch me now? I knew these tunnels better than the architect who designed them. I knew how to blend into darkness and appear out of nowhere. Now that I had a reason to fight, I would. They would NEVER take Christine away from me. Anyone who tried would have to deal with the Phantom.

I slowed the horse down as we neared our destination. Anyone else would have overlooked it, but then again I wasn't just anyone. An unmarked wall stood before us, yet behind the wall there were unimaginable treasures. "_Angel of music, please arise now, time to heal your feet, Angel of music, open your eyes, time to be loved_," I sang gently.

Christine's eyes fluttered open as soon as I stopped. "Why did you stop?" she asked sounding like a child. "Because my dear, the music served its purpose; and we have things to do, like tend to your feet," I said holding in a chuckle. She stuck her lip out like a pouty little child. "What?" I asked unable to stop a small laugh from escaping my lips. "I want you to sing more, Erik," she whispered sweetly.

"I will sing once we attended to your feet," I said using my "teacher" voice. "Very well my love. We might as well get going then, the sooner my feet are tended to the sooner I get to hear your voice," she said giving me a smile. Wrapping my arms securely around her I un-mounted the horse. Once I verified that she hadn't been hurt, I made my way to the wall. Balancing Christine on one knee, I pressed my palm to the wall.

After a few moments a door opened a few feet away from us. Taking Christine in my arms once again, we entered into a dark room. Sometimes being a creature of darkness helped, in this case it did. Walking to a bed lying in the corner I set Christine down gently. Then I went in search of some candles. I rummaged through drawer after drawer, looking for candles. Yet none were to be found.

"_Erik…Erik_," sang a voice from the darkness. "_Where in the world are you hiding, Angel I am afraid, I only wish I heard your music, share it with me again_," came the voice again. My heart soared with her voice. "_Angel I hear you, do not fear, Angel you are safe_," I sang continuing to look for the candles. Finally after a looking for what seemed like hours I found candles.

I slowly made my way over to the bed where Christine lay. The candle came to life in my hand and shed a soft light on everything. I watched Christine's face as she looked around the room. She took in the small kitchen area, the piano which sat in the corner, and the two closed doors which led to a bathroom and a makeshift closet.

What would she think? Would she think it was too dark and empty in here? I glanced around quickly, making sure there was nothing morbid or dark. She need not know of some of the secrets of the Opera Populaire.

Looking down at her feet, I gasped. I had thought she had a minor cut on one of her feet. I didn't think that both her feet had multiple cuts. "Christine, how could you walk?" I asked in awe. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. All I cared about was finding you. Once I did they started to hurt, but we didn't have time to tend to them so I just kept going," she said softly. At that moment I realized something. Christine wasn't the little girl I had found in the chapel crying so many years ago. She was a strong successful woman. She didn't need the protection or guidance of a faux angel anymore. Why would she need me anymore? I was nothing…no one.

"Erik, what's wrong," she whispered moving closer. I jerked away falling off the bed. How could I believe she needed me? "Why Christine? Why?" I whispered burying my face in my hands. She shouldn't have to look upon the face of a monster. "Why what Erik?" she whispered. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"Erik I am your fiancée. Why wouldn't I be here? I love you Erik. _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime Lead me, save me from my solitude Say you'll want me with you here beside you Anywhere you go let me go too, Erik that's all I ask of__ you_" she sang.

Then suddenly everything came rushing back. She was mine. No one else could lay claim to her anymore. She had chosen me over the Viscount. How could I forget that?

"Christine forgive me," I said crawling over to her. She smiled sweetly before bending down to press her lips to mine. All too soon she drew back. I looked at her. Her beautiful brown curls were slightly damp, her warm chocolate brown eyes seemed unfocused, and her porcelain skin was frighteningly white. She didn't look well at all. My heart started to race as I took in the fresh blood seeping from her feet.

I jumped to my feet and ran into the bathroom. Silently I lit yet another candle to quicken the search for a first aid kit. I found it under the sink. I dug through it, making sure I had everything I needed to tend to Christine's poor feet. Turning soundlessly I ran into the main room. Christine's eyes were still opened, but barely. "Christine, hold on my love. We will heal your feet, just stay with me," I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

She gave me a weak smile and a small nod. With feather light touches I ran my hands over her feet. Her left foot seemed to be in slightly better shape with only three cuts. Her right foot was a total disaster. I couldn't tell where the skin was cut and where it wasn't; there was just too much blood. All I could tell was that a piece of glass was lodged in her foot. I took a deep breath knowing what I needed to do, but terrified of the pain it would cause Christine.

"Christine, there is a piece of glass in your foot. I need to cut it out," I said slowly. I watched as her eyes widened in anticipated pain. "I promise you I will do it as quickly as I can my angel," I whispered. She just nodded her head. I knew there was no use putting it off any longer. I would tend to her other foot once the glass was removed. Knowing I had one chance to do it right and cause her a limited amount of pain. I closed my eyes for a moment, imagining her voice was guiding me. With that I picked up a small scalpel and started.

Christine immediately groaned in pain. I worked carefully to make a few small incisions before grabbing a tweezers to grab the small piece of glass. Christine cried out in pain as I removed the glass. Luckily there was only one piece of glass actually in her foot. I risked a glance up at Christine. Tears streamed down her white face. My chin trembled as I took in her pain.

I had caused this, no one else. She was in tears because of me. All I did was cause her pain. When would she realize that she could do so much better? When would she realize that she was better off without me? A single tear slid down my face before I looked back down at her feet. Gently I cleaned her feet and bandaged them.

Finally I had finished. I dared to look up at Christine. Her eyes had slid shut and her body seemed to be unmoving. On second glance though, I was immensely relieved to see her chest moving with each intake of breath. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I had been holding. My limbs felt like lead but I needed to clean up all the bloody rags.

In a few short moments all the rags were cleaned up and I was washing the blood off my hands in the small bathroom. I glanced around the bathroom thankful for the lack of a mirror. I really didn't need to see the face that haunted my nightmares, even if it was my own face. Sighing softly I walked back to my angel. She still seemed pale but her breathing seemed more regular.

I lay down next to Christine. Without thinking I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to my chest. I needed to know she was real. That she was real and she was safe in my arms. She burrowed into my chest, wrapping a slender arm around my torso. I smiled despise the fact that I had just cut into my love's feet.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in To the power of the music that I write The power of the music of the night__You alone can make my song take flight Help me make the music of the night_," I sang unsure of what else to do.

Music had always been my place of refuge. I could get lost in the melodies and notes and forget about the horrors I had experienced. Composing came naturally to me once I turned 12, and I had Madame Giry to thank for that. She had hidden me during a performance, so that I might see the show instead of just hearing it; like I normally did. Seeing the dancers spin and the Prima Dona act had inspired me like never before.

For years I had composed minor pieces, nothing of great majesty. I had also assumed the role of Phantom in hope of having my work performed. It worked, but yet I still hadn't found complete joy in life. My first masterpiece was composed the day I became an Angel of Music. Christine's timid little voice had inspired me like nothing ever had. Her innocence and beauty had stunned me.

That night I composed _Music of the Night_ in my sleep. Though few people had ever heard it, I still considered it my favorite and best piece. After Christine became a part of my life, I was happy. The Opera Ghost made fewer appearances and the monster inside of me started to die. I wanted to show myself to Christine as a human, with no taint from the Phantom. At first the façade seemed to work but then it a split second it came crashing down around me.

When she saw my face all the hopes and dreams I had for our life shattered into a million pieces. Looking back now, I realize I am the one who caused the dream to disappear completely. When I threw her to the ground and screamed at her I ruined any chance of ever being together… or so I thought. Yet here I was lying next to the girl of my dreams, my arms wrapped around me tight.

I would never let her go. She was mine and she had accepted me for who I was. She had accepted all of me. I smiled at her sleeping form, never had I seen such innocence or such love. With that thought I drifted into sleep full of soaring angels and beautiful demons.

* * *

**So what did you think?! I hope you enjoyed and I am SO sorry for the wait. Please review!**

**Write On,**

**MRC**


	3. A Voice in the Gloom

**Hey readers! I got a bunch of positive reviews on chapter 2, so thank you all. I would like to thank my two betas for doing an amazing job in helping his story progress. I am so so so sorry for the wait; life has just been kinda of crazy. Sadly I don't own Erik or any characters or songs I use. Like in the previous chapter lyrics and direct quotes will be italicized. Here are a couple personal shout outs since I didn't do any for chapter 2. But just know I love you all and I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing. **

**EriksAngeDeLaMusique****- Thank you so much for saying my characterization is great! That means so much to me. I love that the idea seems new to you. Thank you for agreeing with E****rik's slight bashing of Raoul, I thoroughly enjoyed writing that part and I am glad people agree with the reality of the situation. **

**Bo-leigh Bella- I honestly can't thank you enough for reading and praising my work! I am super glad that my writing made you react. I am so happy that someone understood the biblical reference and I can't thank you enough for becoming my BETA!**

**Phanatic01****- thank you for forgiving my mistakes in chapter one and I hope you love chapter 3 as much as I do!**

* * *

Christine POV

I awoke from a throbbing pain in my feet, opening my eyes I glanced around. I was pleasantly surprised to find the room well lit, but what made my heart soar was seeing Erik's peaceful face. His arms were wrapped around me gently and my head lay on his chest. I smiled despite the pain in my foot. I knew both of my feet had been cut, but honestly the pain in my right foot was so great that my left foot felt fine.

Remembering last night, tears came to my eyes. Even though the pain had been enough to bring me to tears, what pushed me overboard was seeing Erik's horrified face. I could tell that he had been blaming himself. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions which honestly shocked me, he had been the famous Opera Ghost for years. He had managed to remain aloof and allusive for all those years, yet he couldn't keep a straight face.

Looking at him now though, I couldn't help but smile. His face was relaxed and had almost a childlike innocence to it. I wanted to get up and change clothes, but I feared that moving would wake Erik. I wasn't going to take that chance. He needed all the sleep he could get if we were to escape the opera house in one piece, thanks to the mob.

How could they hunt this man? He was human, just like them. It was their fault for hounding him out and hating him for his face. They didn't know of his voice or of the beautiful pieces he had composed. They had no idea of the horrors he had suffered through. If only they would listen!

What horrible human beings they were to judge without knowing all the facts! The only one who seemed unafraid of him was Madame Giry. Wait… did Madame Giry know Erik for who he was? Had she ever seen his face? The more I thought about it, the more I realized the truth. Madame Giry must have known of Erik's talent, or else she wouldn't have encouraged me to sing for Monsieur Andre and Monsieur Firmin.

I wondered if she had ever told Meg about the angel who lived in the opera house. I doubted it considering Meg always screamed when "the Phantom" appeared. I felt bad abandoning Meg, considering she was the only ballerina who didn't hate me. She had become like a sister to me, just like Madame Giry had become the mother I never had.

Though I considered most of the cast family in a way, the majority of them I didn't care for. I guess that's what most families were like though. You loved some of them and hated some of them, but at the end of the day you stood with them because that's what family does. Or at least what they should do. I had seen the cruel reality of what family did to someone who was different. I mean really, shouldn't they have stood by me and protected those I love?

While I was wrestling with my own thoughts, Erik had started moving. I turned to face him, expecting his eyes to be wide open. Instead I found them shut tight, and his face creased with worry. My eyebrows knit in confusion. "No, No," he suddenly screamed his eyes still closed. Then everything made sense. He was having a nightmare. His arms had released me when he started screaming. I slowly sat up and placed a hand on his shoulder. With one fluid motion he had jerked away from me, rolling onto his side and facing away from me.

"No, don't hurt her," he screamed reaching for an imaginary enemy. My heart broke, he was obviously dreaming about someone hurting me. I did the one thing I knew would save him from his nightmares. Sing.

"_Angel of music, you are safe now, no one can hurt you so, Angel of music, please arise now, time to be loved_," I sang my voice growing in power. I saw his shoulders relax, and then after a few seconds he sat up. In one fluid motion he had turned around, his eyes wide as saucers. When his eyes came to rest on me, they softened.

I reached out for him at the same time he reached out for me. Without saying a word he wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on the top of my head. I was quite content just to sit in his embrace, but he had other plans.

"Thank you my love," he whispered. I moved back to look at him. "For what?" I asked honestly confused. "For saving me from that awful nightmare and from a life without love," he said. I just smiled at him saying, "You would have done the same for me." He nodded. "We must get out of here," he said after a few moments of silence. "Yes Erik, but how?" I asked unsure if I actually wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter. First we need to change and tend to your feet," he said pressing his lips to my forehead. I nodded in agreement. He got up and disappeared for a moment. When he returned he held a small box and a pile of clothes. He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the box. "Would you like to change first or do you want me to check on your feet?" he asked softly. "Change," I said gesturing to the wedding dress I was still wearing. It had definitely seen better days. The bottom had water stains along the edges and it was ripped and dirtied. What once had been a beautiful dress had been reduced to a white mess.

Erik smiled and picked me up bridal style. I held in a squeal as he carried me toward what I assumed was a bathroom. Somehow he managed to open the door without letting me go. There was a small candle burning in the corner next to a small sink. Carefully Erik set me down on the edge of the tub and disappeared yet again. Returning he held a small bundle of clothes.

"I don't have anything for you to wear. I am sorry. So I grabbed a large shirt and wel,l I hope it will do," he said smiling sheepishly. "It will be fine Erik," I said reaching for the clothes. He handed me the clothes then stepped out of the bathroom, closing the door. I looked down in my hands to find a large white shirt and a loose pair of black pants. I smiled to myself, once we got to the real world I would have to work on improving Erik wardrobe. All he ever wore was black and white, not including his red death costume which looked stunning on him.

I blushed, thinking of the way the costume had made Erik look. I suppose now he was my fiancé but still, a woman shouldn't have improper thoughts about a man. I changed into Erik's clothes, loving that they smelled like him. I just continued sitting, unable to force myself to walk on my feet. After another few minutes of nothing, I decided to sing.

"_You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered, you were once my friend and lover, then my world was shattered, wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near, sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here_," I sang. As I continued Erik appeared in the doorway and his voice joined mine.

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never will, dreaming of you won't help me do, all that you dreamed I could_," we sang together our voices rising in perfect unison. Erik crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me, burrowing his face into my shoulder like a child. One of my arms wrapped around him as the other stroked his hair. When he looked up at me his eyes were filled with unshed tears. "Erik, what's wrong," I whispered all the while trying not to panic.

"I don't deserve to hear your voice, or be able to call you mine. After all of these years that I deceived you calling myself an angel, how can you forgive that? How can you forgive the creature that distorted your father's memory?" he cried. "Erik you did no such thing. You taught a terrified child how to sing and how to love. You didn't distort father's memory, only brought it to life," I said truthfully. "But… I'm a monster," he said refusing to meet my eyes. "No you are an angel. I don't know why you keep saying you are a monster but you aren't! What can I do to prove it to you?" I whispered.

"_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude_," he responded. "_You are not a monster but an angel, you are all that good in the world, you are light and love itself, no less, Everything you do, you do for me, Erik that's all the good in you_," I sang back, hoping with all my heart that he would believe me.

Erik looked up at me, complete wonder in his eyes. "_Christine I love you_," he sang to me, a small smile on his face. I bent down and pressed my lips to his in a gentle kiss that held all of my feeling. The love I had for him was stronger than anything, and he needed to know that. He deepened this kiss, pulling me down into his lap. I didn't protest, though I probably should have. Slowly he pulled back, his green eyes glowing with desire.

"Come, we must tend to your feet so we can leave," he whispered. Then in one fluid motion, he stood up and pulled me into his arms. Making sure that my feet never touched the ground he carried me back out to the main room. He set me down on the bed very gently, and then went to look at my feet. I hadn't noticed but he had wrapped both of my feet in white cloth.

With a feather light touch he unwrapped the makeshift bandages. He started with the left foot, and gave me a small smile when he saw my bare skin. I was unable to see the extent of the damage, but judging by Erik's reaction my left foot wasn't all that bad. He poked my foot in a couple places, yet I felt no pain. "Is it bad that my foot doesn't hurt?" I asked after a couple more minutes of him poking it. "Not at all my love, it just means there wasn't a lot of damage. That's a good thing," he said softly.

Then he moved on to my right foot. I held my breath, scared of the pain that would surely follow once he started poking my poor foot. When the last section of cloth was removed, all was silent. Erik sat frozen at the foot of the bed, and I sat waiting for him to say something. After a few more moments of silence, my curiosity got the best of me. "How bad is it?" I asked.

"Umm… it's..." he started. I felt my heart speed up in anticipation. "Good," he whispered. I let out a shaky gasp of relief. He looked up at me, relief clear on his face. "Do you mind if I touch it in a couple places? I don't want to hurt you but…." He asked. "Go ahead," I whispered. With a small nod, he started poking my foot. At first it didn't hurt, but I realized that the more he poked my foot the more it hurt. "Umm Erik… Can we get going?" I asked trying to be discrete. "Oh I am so sorry, my love! We can leave right now, let me just rewrap your foot," he said in a hurry.

After a few minutes my right foot was rewrapped and we were getting ready to go. Erik ran around the small room grabbing random things and throwing them in a bag. I sat on the bed, looking at my left foot. It didn't even look that bad, and I was the one who hated the sight of blood and any kind of wound. Erik looked quite frantic, which I didn't understand. We were almost free and my feet weren't all that bad. What could he be worried about?

"Erik, what's got you so worried?" I asked after another minute of him running around like a mad man. He stopped moving. "We have to go into the real world and I don't have a mask," he cried. My hand flew to cover my mouth, yet a small gasp still managed to force its way out of my lips. "Ummm… we will figure something out Erik. I promise. Do you have a place you go to buy new masks?" I asked trying to keep my thoughts from tumbling together. He stood frozen for a second, looking at me in a kind of weird way. I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks.

"Yes, but I can't go in there without a mask. Damn this face" he screamed looking at the ground. I took a couple tentative steps toward him ignoring the throbbing pain in my feet. When he didn't move away from me, I crossed the few feet that separated us. I gently placed a hand under his chin, forcing him to look at me. His eyes were full of tears and pain. "You will send me in to get a mask for both of us. That way that won't see your face and you won't stand out as much. We can tell people we are going to a masquerade party," I whispered.

"You're right. Everything will be ok," he whispered more to himself than to me. I gave him a small smile, and then gently pressed my lips to his. It was sweet and innocent and full of love. He pulled back first and I gave him a small pout. He smiled, yet it didn't reach his eyes. "Can you walk? Or would you rather me carry you for the time being," he asked. I wrapped my arms around his neck instead of answering. He slowly picked me up then grabbed the bag of necessaries that he had set down a few minutes ago.

We made our way out to the main tunnel, which was darker than I remembered. Erik seemed to know exactly where he was going as he walked down the tunnel; whereas I had no idea, and that fact was driving me insane. I knew Erik thought he was protecting me by not telling me anything, but I felt like I needed to know. Even though I trusted him with my soul, I was one who wanted to know every detail of a plan.

Erik POV

As I carried Christine through the darkened tunnels my mind wandered to my mask. I knew we needed to get me another one as soon as possible. People were naturally worried when something was hidden from them, but at least a mask protected us from questioning and the screams of horror that would surely follow if humans saw my face. I had to give Christine credit for coming up with the idea of both of us getting masks and passing of as going to a party. That would at least raise some suspicion. Another thing we would need then was a nice dress for Christine.

I would be fine if I pulled on a jacket, but Christine wouldn't be able to pass off going to a party in pants. I sighed quietly at the amount of work that I needed to accomplish before we would be safe. "What's wrong angel," Christine asked. "We need to find you proper clothing if we are to claim to be going to a party. I am also worried about walking around without a mask," I told her completely honest. Truly there was no point lying. Getting out of Paris alive, without being found would be a challenge.

"I promise you we will find a way to get out," she whispered back to me. We were both whispering even though we knew the mob had not followed us. It was something about the darkness that made everything very intimate. It didn't help that I was holding Christine so close to my body. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I needed to concentrate on getting out of here instead of having improper thoughts about Christine.

"We first need to get you a dress, and then we can worry about my mask," I said after another moment of silence. "Ok," she whispered back. We continued moving through the darkness, but something seemed off. Christine seemed to be deep in thought, yet her face was drawn with worry. Something was wrong, I was sure of it.

"What's wrong Christine?" I asked. "Umm… I... I'm scared," she whispered burrowing her face into my shoulder. "Of what, my love?" I asked. "Raoul," she whispered fear clear in her voice. My blood started to boil at the mention of his name. "Why? He can't hurt us anymore," I said. "He… he said he would find us. He said I didn't love you and that he would free me from the monster that had gotten inside my head. He doesn't know the truth, and I couldn't persuade him. He will find us and tear us apart," she cried into my shoulder.

My arms automatically tightened around her as I scanned the darkness for any sign of the mob, for any sign of Raoul. "Shh, my love. He will not find us, I swear to you," I cooed in her ear once I was certain no one was near. She glanced up at me, and I could tell she hadn't repeated everything he had said to her. "What else did he say?" I asked my voice cold. "He called me a whore for leaving him. He said you had possessed my soul and I had turned into a creature as evil as you. He said he would save my soul," she whispered.

I stopped, trying to control the anger that had flooded by body. How dare he claim that she was an evil creature? How dare he call her a whore? What scared me most through; was that he said he would save her soul. There was only one possibility that came to mind of how to save a soul. And that was to kill the person. You could kill the monster that possessed the soul, or the poor person whose soul had been possessed. I knew Raoul would try not to harm Christine, but I couldn't put it past him to do something drastic.

Finally we reached our destination. Yet another horse stood off the side of the tunnel inside a hidden stable. "Monsieur," a voice called. I wasn't expecting my stable boy to be inside and taking care of the horses. Upon seeing him I immediately turned my head to hide the deformed part of my face. "I didn't expect to see you here," I answered back coolly. The boy looked taken aback. He had never once come face to face with me, and I highly doubt he expected to find me here.

He turned away from me and turned back to of the couple horses in their stalls. Then the idea hit me. "Boy," I said remaining distant. "Yes," he answered back hesitantly looking up from a horse. "Miss Destler requires an appropriate dress for a party as well as a mask. I need you to run out and acquire these things as well as another mask for me. You know where to go, right?" I asked the boy. He nodded his head and ran out through a back door.

I set Christine down on one of the benches inside an empty stall. She just looked around in wonder. "I didn't know there were stables under the Opera House," she said softly. "Trust me, my dear. There are a lot of things you don't know about the Opera Populaire, and that's a good thing," I whispered back to her.

She smiled sadly at me. "Why is that? And who was the boy that was in here? How will he know what size dress to get me?" she asked quickly. I took a deep breath before answering all her questions. "Some of the secrets of the Opera Populaire, I would rather not share. It's not that I don't trust you; I just don't want to relive all the memories. The boy in here helps me get what I need. I don't know what his name is, but he has worked for me for years. He gets me whatever I need, whether it is food, clothes, instruments, or a new mask. He will guess on your size, we can always take the seam in a little," I told her.

She nodded, and then something dawned on me. The boy wouldn't be able to retrieve my mask. I growled in frustration. The man who always made my mask wanted me to come in to pick them up. He was an excellent mask maker, but part of his work forced him to make sure masks fit perfectly before selling them to people. I should have realized that! Well at least now he would know that I was coming, and I would have a guest with me.

Christine was looking at me strangely, most likely because I had just growled at nothing. "We will have to journey to a mask store together my love," I explained to her. The realization dawned on her, and she yet again gave me a small sad smile. I sat down next to her, and took her hand in mine. Her hand looked so small, so delicate. On first glance all of Christine looked delicate and breakable, but I had realized that she was much stronger than she appeared.

I moved to caress her check, marveling at how soft her skin was. She moved closer to me, pressing her body into mine. I saw lust in her eyes, which surprised me. She never failed to surprise me though. I would never understand how she could love me, how she could look at me and feel lust. At this moment though, I really didn't care to overthink everything.

All that mattered was Christine. Slowly she pressed her lips onto mine, in a very gentle manner. Her hands moved to wrap around my neck, and my hand moved to run through her beautiful brown curls. I deepened the kiss, needing to feel her lips against mine. She moved onto my lap, never once breaking the kiss. We just continued to kiss, needing to know that the other one was there; needing to know that our love was unbreakable.

We were forced apart when we heard a small gasp. I immediately knew it was the boy, returning from his errands. We pulled apart, and I kept my right side of my face hidden. I dared to look at Christine, only to see a blush creeping onto her face. I suppressed a smile, before turning back to the boy. He held a dress, wrapped in light brown paper. He was shaking slightly, obviously terrified of the Opera Ghost. "There is no need to be afraid, my boy. Could you please give the dress to Miss Destler?" I asked trying to be kind.

He nodded and carefully approached Christine. She gave him a small smile before reaching for the package. He quickly pulled away from her. "Thank you. Now will you ready a horse for the two of us?" I asked. He nodded and went to work. I turned to Christine in time to see her face when she saw the dress. She gasped in delight and awe.

"It's beautiful," she whispered fingering the beautiful blue fabric. She gently took the dress out of the paper. It would fit her perfectly, I knew from the moment I set eyes on the dress. It had three beautiful shades of blue, falling around in perfect drapes. The top was amazingly structured and form fitting. I smiled, unable to not picture Christine in the dress. "My love, I'll hold up a blanket for you to change behind," I said grabbing a blanket off one of the stall doors. She nodded and stood up cautiously.

After a few minutes she stepped out from behind the blanket. "Can you help me with the buttons," she asked innocently as the while trying to straighten out the dress. I gulped and moved closer. Already the dress did wonders for her what little curves she had. I quickly buttoned the back of the dress up, trying not to get too distracted by Christine's gorgeous skin.

Before she could turn around I wrapped my arms around her from the back. She gasped and turned her head toward me. I pressed my lips into her neck before whispering, "That dress makes you look amazing." She smiled. "Monsieur the horse is ready," the boy called.

"Are you ready my love," I whispered taking her in my arms again. "As long as we're together I am ready for anything," she whispered back.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the wait! I hope the length of the chapter made up for it. Please R&R!**

**Write on, **

**MRC**


End file.
